


Finding Trouble

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Supernatural Stories I Should Never Write [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Balthazar/Castiel-Unrequited, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Naughty Language is Naughty, Slight Violence, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean T. Winchester hadn't been looking for trouble, honest. But no matter what he always seemed to attract it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned them they would be making out. Nuff said.

Dean T. Winchester hadn't been looking for trouble, honest. But no matter what he always seemed to attract it.

Lets back up a bit and start from the beginning.

It happened where most trouble does. A bar. A little bar on Earth in Deans hometown of Lawrence Kansas called The Roadhouse.

Dean had just wanted a few drinks to forget about his life for a bit. Maybe even find someone to warm his bed for the night.

"Gin and Tonic please." Came a gravelly voice that made Dean shiver in the best kind of way. He leaned over the Demaoi who gave him a scowl and Dean gave an apologetic smile (Those things could be nasty sons of bitches if you pissed them off) and got a look of the owner of that delicious voice.

He wasn't disappointed. The man had dark messy hair that made it look as though he had just had the best sex of his life before coming out to the bar. His lips were full and utterly kissable. The fingers he was drumming on the bar were long and delicate. The red Starfleet cadet uniform he wore hugged his lithe body in all the right ways. And his eyes, god his eyes. His eyes were inhumanly blue. Dean had to have him, even if it was only for the night.

"Hey Jo, put his drinks on my tab for the night." Dean told the Roadhouses bartender of the owner.

Jo, who knew him all too well surveyed the blue eyed man and gave a nod of approval along with a sly knowing smirk. "You got it." She said throwing him a wink before going to deal with other customers.

Dean looked at the man who was clearly unimpressed by the gesture. "What's your name?"

"Not interested." he said blandly.

"Man your parents must have hated you to give a name like that."

The man rolled those magnificent blue eyes, but Dean swore he saw a small smirk forming on those perfect lips. Progress. "Names Dean by way."

"Didn't ask."

"Yanno I'm pretty damn persistent. If you don't tell me your name I'll just have to name you myself." Dean went over next to the man when the Demaoi glared at him fiercely.

Blue eyes gave a long suffering sigh "Novak."

"No way, that was the name I was about to give you."

"Does this line really work for you?" Novak asked.

"Never uses it." Dean replied honestly, figuring it might get him some points (and honestly he couldn't look at those eyes and lie.) "Usually by now I have a name, phone number and an invite back to their place."

"Charming" Novak deadpanned before tossing back his gin and tonic.

"So... Novak. Do you not have last names on your planet?"

"Novak IS my last name."

"Oh so.. Do they not have first names on your planet?"

Novak sighed, but a small smirk was forming "You just dont give up."

"Never." Dean replied "I don't believe in No-Win scenarios." Novak had a look on his face like he wasn't quite sure how to take that. Dean quickly changed the subject in case he decided the feelings were negative. "So, Starfleet?What track are you on?"

Novak gave a long suffering sigh "The Communications track with a specialty in Xeno-Linguistics." He gave Dean a look and once again those blue eyes rolled. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Xeno-Linguistics, the study of alien language and culture." He flashed a charming smile to Novak who looked reluctantly impressed "Means you got a talented tongue."

Novak rolled his eyes (He seemed to do that a lot, but maybe that was just his reaction to Dean.) but this time it was accompanied by a silent laugh and a smirk. "You don't know the half of it."

Dean raised an eyebrow, his interest more then piqued by that statement. "Is that s-"

"This hick bothering you?" Came an accented voice from behind him. Dean turned to see a tall blonde glaring a hole into Dean's skull.

Novak gave a deep, throaty chuckle that sent a jolt of arousal through Dean. "Oh beyond belief but not as much as I thought he would. Don't worry I can handle it Balth."

Dean turned and gave 'Balth' a shit eating grin "Yeah Balth, he can handle it."

The man looked between him and Novak with something Dean was pretty sure was jealousy. Dean made to turn around to continue his talk with Novak when out of nowhere three guys came up behind Balth. "Leave him alone."

Novak groaned "Balthazar, really I can handle myself."

Dean turned to grin at the newly identified Balthazar "You heard the man. He can handle himself." he gave the man a cocky grin.

"Case you haven't noticed there are four of us and one of you."

Dean smiled "Then get some more guys and it'll be an even fight." He said patting Balthazar's cheek.

And before he knew what was happening Dean was flying towards the bar, pain in his jaw from where Balthazar's fist had met his face.

"Balthazar cut it out!" Came Novak's voice, obviously annoyed at his friends antics.

Dean however wasn't one to take things lying down so he gave the punch right back to Balthazar, as well as kneeing him in the stomach. As Balthazar went to the ground two of the other three came up behind him and grabbed his arms. Dean sighed and crashed his foot down on the guy on the right which caused him to release Dean's arm which he used to grab the guys on his left arm and twist it painfully.

"That's enough." Novak's voice came level and steady but commanding non the less. Dean figured he had proved his point and left go of the guys arm and began heading towards Novak who looked beyond annoyed.

He was about to apologize when he felt his arm forced behind his back and his head smashed into the bar. Dean winced as he felt blood on his face.

"Balthazar, enough. He's had enough." Dean groaned as his head was slammed back into the bar.

"ENOUGH!" Came a new, loud authoritive voice and Dean's head was instantly let go "Get outa here ya idgets!" Came the same authoritive voice and as Dean dropped to the floor he heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

Then Novak's face was in front of him, looking concerned "Dean are you okay?"

"'M fine." Dean mumbeled.

Novak gave a humorless laugh "God your an idiot."

"Yep thas' me"

"Stop trying to move I'm gonna-"

"You too Novak!" came that authoritive voice.

"But sir-"

"I'll take care of the kid. You get out of here."

"... Yes sir." Novak said he gave Dean one more worried looked before leaving.

Then a new face was in front of him, and older man with tired eyes and a beard.

"Wher' Novak?" Dean slurred before the world went black

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another, unrelated, Star Trek one where Cas is Spock.
> 
> I don't know when but it will happen.
> 
> Oh and just an interesting tidbit, when I was writing this that grumpy alien? Kept imagining him as Crowley... Made me smile.


End file.
